My Hallucination
by LazyWriterBG
Summary: How can one near-death experience and a few months in isolation change a person? - SI-OC Author: My English sucks so I decided to practice. Please be inform me of any major flaw in my grammar.


"Talking"

'Inner monolog / thinking'

Scenery

There was a teen sitting in middle of the darkness. The only thing in front of him was an old models TV, the fat ones. On the screen it was showing two hands moving food from the table and disappearing. It looked like someone was eating. In the corner of the screen it was possible to spot a few kids.

"Another boring day. What to do, what to do?" The boy sighed. He looked up to the sky of darkness without a single star. It was all pitch black like everything around him. After a few seconds of staring, he smiled and began to speak to no one in particular.

"I've been here for a few months now, but I still don't know where I am. I've been watching this stupid show for a few months now because there's nothing else to do. I named it The Life of Unchosen One. I am sure many of you already know where we are headed already but for those of you who have not figured, it's Naruto-Verse. The show I watch is in anime format but damn, this is the best anime format I have ever seen. There are shit ton of details. You can even see reflection of the main character in the utensils. The main character is one very girly boy, named Maboroshi (幻). According to the plot, he is an orphan that has a weak body and very feminine features. Thanks to his weak body he can't play ninja, the local equivalent of tag but with climbing trees and parkour. It's not that he wanted to be alone, just that the other kids told him he was weak, that he couldn't be a ninja, and to not play with them again because they didn't like weaklings. He doesn't have friends, he was alone and all he does is eat, sleep and be miserable. I was a little sad for him and wanted to help him but that was before I spent a few months here. Now I only want to do _something_."

The TV blinks and Maboroshi got up from the table. He and a lot of other kids move to some classroom.

"Looks like in the latest episode is another study session. It happens once a week. Their teacher is super chill about everything. He doesn't force anyone to attend. In fact, a lot of the kids chose not to attend. The main character of the show is the perfect student. Not only is he present every day, receive over 90% on their tests and always do his homework, sometime even ask for bonus homework. To some of you it may look like he is a teachers pet but to me it looks like he wants attention and approval of someone. The orphanage staff has to care for a shit ton of kids from what I have seen so far. I also somehow learned a new language. In all honesty, I don't have any idea how that happened. At first, the show was with English subtitles and Japanese audio but at some point, subs disappear and I begin to understand everything they say. It was weird as heck."

The boy watched the TV for a few seconds, as if sorting his thoughts.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about my backstory. I am Stefan. I was an eighteen years old high schooler. My hobbies were primarily anime and fanfiction. I liked how in entertainment media of every type they cut the boring parts. I dislike forceful people and idealists. I hated social interactions because all people are two-faced and will backstab eventually if offered enough of what they want. At some point, I began to realize how people of the 21st century are alienated from each other. They use technology to fill the need for family or friends. The world was a very boring place if you don't count entertainment so I for a long time consider suicide. Of course with considering something a few negative conclusions came to mind. I may be a selfish asshole, but I didn't want my family to blame themselves for my choice . So I decided to work in a profession with a high risk of death, mercenary to be exact. It's true that I didn't have a body for the profession but the drills and training camps are for that. Anyway, high risk of death, adrenaline pumping, high payed job. I was ready to give it a go. Maybe I was just searching for a way to get high? Who knows, definitely not me! A few days after the final exam, I was going to school to pick up a few documents but I was hit by a truck.

I don't know what happened after that. I was going in and out of consciousness, hearing screams and later beeps, probably some machinery if I was in hospital. At one point I lost every sensation for a while and then I found myself here. The moment I opened my eyes for the first time the television was off. I got up, pressed the power button and it begin to play that show. That was my last memory with my sanity intact. The first week was the most exciting time of my life for now. In case you wonder, _Stef why was it exciting to watch TV for a week?_ It wasn't the television that was the most exciting thing, as a matter of fact, I can't remember much about the TV show from then. Imagine if you find yourself in an unknown space without food or water or a door. Only a single channel to watch. Of course, I freaked out. There was panic, depression, anger, and many, many times of wondering why me. Why me?

Eventually, I stopped being worried about being kidnapped. The next thing was fear that I will die of thirst or hunger. Then, I realized It was days from my last meal or drink. This was maybe the first major snap that I did have. Imagine if you stop eating, you aren't hungry or thirsty but the memories of your favorite food/drink simulate your desire for them. That's what happened to me. So there I was hungry, thirsty and miserable. Once my imagination calm down and my logic began to work again I was very confused. I mean every living creature needs food right? I was fine, well if you don't count the psychological torture. I come to conclusion that, first as long as I am able to process complex troughs I will be alive, second if I was in a hospital that implies they may be used some very heavy drug because I can't feel anything broken, third I can do nothing to change my position so perhaps if I wait long the doctors will fix everything. I mean that why we pay insurance right?

So, I began to do the only thing that I was able to do. Watch TV. To be precise that was the first time in my life, that I didn't look forward to entertainment.

It looked like a normal drama tv show in the beginning you know, the sad bullied orphans that search for attention from anybody but its not jackass that make everybody's life worse by just being there. You know it fully possible to think of him as Naruto that didn't make everybody's lives miserable by pranking them. Like swapping sugar and sault. That's not a funny thing to encounter, six in the morning.

Anyway one day, on the show one of the kids return with a metal band on his forehead. I knew it was weird as heck. I mean when was the last time you saw someone wearing metal band. I may or may not have seen a few 18+ videos that used such detail but that's not important. The twist is here so brace yourself. On the headband was a Konoha's symbol. I admit that without any doubt I lose the fight with my inner fanboyism for a second and begin to chuckle like a madman. After I calm down, rethought my position I begin to chuckle again. That repeat itself a few times. I mean if the drugs can emulate the world of Naruto then it may also emulate chakra, therefore, I may be able to join the emulation of Naruto using the local equivalent of magic. I just have to find how.

I was feeling overwhelmed of emotions. It may have been fear or happiness but in any case there were definitely a lot of excitement. I was bored to a bone at home, even now. I was considering suicide because the life was too mundane for me and now there is the possibility that my dream will come true, even if not in the real world. A life full of excitement and adventures in a world where every man can become a immortal god and do as they please, once they are powerful enough. World where hard work is rewarded as shown by Guy and Lee but they are not the best example. The best example is Orochimaru. He was a lot of things but hardworking was one of them and that's how he become immortal. For someone it may look like he is monster, and he is nothing but a monster with a dream, willpower and moral to accomplish it. So I begin to watch the show everyday hoping that i will find a hint on what to do. "

During Stef's monologue, the lead character of the show finished his lessons and went outside. He was sitting under some trees, watching how other kids play ninja.

"So that's my boring backstory. Oh maybe Naruto is in the same orphanage as the Main Character of the show but I'm not sure. There was that kid with spiky yellow hair, being schooled by the staff of the orphanage. Sadly the main character didn't pay too much attention to him at that time and after that, I haven't seen him again. So let's say that the show is now somewhere before the academy in the timeline.

Now I am gonna use rhetorical questions because I have nothing better to do. _Stef, are you going to fix everything in the plot, because all characters deserve better lives? _To be honest I am gonna try at least. I mean is there something more exciting than saving the world from the bad guys? The problem is after a few months of careful planning on everything I know about canon it's impossible to do anything early game.

Let's use the Uchiha massacre as an example! The truth is that even if I was in control of the main character of the show right now, there was nothing I could do to help either side, without landing in the Torture and Interrogation for the rest of my life. For some people, that may sound selfish, it's one life for hundreds or possible millions people if Konoha uses the information about the fourth war but they only talk in the comfort of their house. Around that time I begin to consider the possibility that maybe I am dead and this is some sort of afterlife but I quickly discard the idea because it has too much construction to be an afterlife and I was alone, where are all other people that die all the time? Anyway, the important part is that the idea began to take root in my mind. If this is my second life and this is some kind of test to see if I am worthy of second life? If I won't come back to my world after some drugs wore off? I find a new way to appreciate this dream after that moment.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hesitate to risk my life for excitement and adventure but It's one thing to risk it, it's another to commit suicide knowing because you follow orders to go on that suicide mission from your Kage. So full loyalty is not something I will give anyone."

Maboroshi laid on the grass under the shadows of the trees. He closed his eyes and at the same moment, the screen becomes black, like it had lost all colors.

"This is exciting. It looks like this universe is not pure cannon because people meditate here. The only instance I remember when people in cannon did that was during learning Sage Mode. That and no one that has turned into stone for now. The teacher told the kids to do it once a day and how it will help when they become ninjas, so it's probably some chakra exercise. The better part of the kids never did it again after the first session because 'It's was boring to only sit and breathe like a weakling.' Of course, the kid that said that was the same one that leads the group that expelled the main character. Anyway if it has anything to do with my key to freedom. Ninja magic. I am gonna do it. Plus it takes only a couple of minutes.."

Stef lay on the floor and closed his eyes. Probably if someone found him like that, it will look like someone sleeping. What followed were a few minutes of silence. It didn't look particularly interesting in the beginning but slowly he was enveloped in a dark aura. The aura began to grow more and more in intensity. At some point, Stef opens his eyes and looked at his hand. The moment he spotted the aura he grinned.

"Another interesting thing is that the instruction on meditation was to do it only once a day. I didn't have an idea why once a day but the main character does it as a ritual. Every day, under the same tree, at the same time a few hours before dinner. I can meditate at any point in time but it gives results only the first time of the day. One day I try it a couple of times and I blacked out. Anyway, the first time I received this aura after meditation I panicked. Who wouldn't when, they woke up and are enveloped by darkness? The aura gives that cold calm feeling. It's like I am super chill about everything when I have it. Even now. I don't know what it is then but my first bet is chakra. I don't know what type of chakra but I remember that the normal one was light blue so I know its not normal chakra.

I can use it to interfere with the show. Of course, I didn't know that from the beginning. The first few times the aura lasted only for a second because I was scared when it appears. With time I begin to learn to make her last longer and don't dissipate. At some point, I discovered that the flow began in my stomach. I spent time experimenting with it. Send it to my arm, legs e.c.t. Absorb it in myself. Channel it in the tv.

The correct answer was the tv triggered. During my first try, I place my hand on the TV and send that energy into it, thinking about how I want to be outside then I channeled. The moment the character opens his eyes I was in front of him but only for a second. After that, I faded away. Of course, I see that exchange from the tv screen I wasn't physically there. The feeling was amazing. Like finally finding being allowed internet after being grounded for weeks. After that, I meditate every day.

Mhhhh another thing i did was … … Learning to use genjutsu. Of course, beginning from zero and without a teacher make that very difficult task. I am still only beginner and can only use if for sounds, images or stimulating the skin. In the beginning, it was an only simple thing like making the yellow flower look red and or make his skin itching. You know simple things. One of the limitations I discovered is that only Maboroshi sees what I make using genjutsu, meaning it works on his eyes and isn't a chakra construct like a henge or basic clones. The second limitation is that it can be used on someone else if he makes physical contact with them. That means it probably uses chakra for transferring the genjutsu and its not auto target like in the anime. Of course, it also means that with chakra strings it will have very good synergy.

Also, it looks like it's possible to hurt people using genjutsu. Long story short.

One day the bully decided so play with Shi, but his fairy godfather was bored so he decides to play with the bully instead. The fairy channeled his dark power into his magical box, it passed through time and space, and exited from the good one's skin and flowed into the hand of the bad boy. The godparent demanding of his power to make the bully feel pain. A few seconds later the bad boy was covered in shallow cuts and begin to bleed. Of course, he began to scream in pain. The good child panicked so he ran away from the bad one, which only hurt him his whole life. After that, they don't spend play together anymore. The good one continues with his life more happy than ever but the bad one trembles in fear every time he sees the good one."

"Anyway, the other day when my host. Hahahaha, my host. As if I am tail beast, sealed in someone's stomach. … … Now that I think about it, it is very similar. Can i channel my equivalent of chakra into that kid to power him up? Does that mean that humans can be sealed in another human and used as a power battery? NO, no no. You have an escape plan to execute now. That's something for later.

Where was I … … Oh right! I was watching an old TV. Like watching the TV, not the show. Then like a spark I remembered a scene of some horror film, a girl dressed in a torn wedding dress jumping out of the TV. The idea was to try to reverse that. Jump from the tv into the real world/ Sadly it didn't work. When my hand was elbow deep I hit something. I was so surprised that I miss-channeled my power into the tv. So today I'm going to try to pull the thing that stands between me and my possible freedom."

Stef stood up. He walked in front of the tv, channeled his dark chakra into his right arm, put with hand straight through the screen. He made a grabbing motion and begin to pull.

"Ohooooooooooo that work", Stef said, grinning, even as he continued to pull, harder and harder.

"Looks like I reached plot point. Let's hope for the best." Stef continues to pull and after only a few minutes, succeed in pulling it out. He heard a scream and the feeling of resistance was gone.

He looked at the floor to see what was blocking him from his freedom. There the problem was lay on the floor. Formless shadow. Second, later begin to take a form that looked like a child, a few more and it looked like a boy, a minute later it's fully formed. It was the kid from the show. He was unconscious. Stef looked at the TV. It was still back. A few moments later the tv screen becomes static with black bold text in the center. "**Ready? Player One.**"

"Ohhho plot point." Stef looks at the kid again

"Well sorry, not sorry kid. You know boredom can make a person mad." Stef turns back to the tv and was ready to try to begin his new life full of excitement but decide to take a few minutes for final words. He turns and looks at the kid.

"Kid, you probably won't hear me but I have to say it. I am sorry. I don't want to be here forever. I don't know what will happen to you once I go on the other side. Probably you will be stuck here. To be honest I will feel a little sad that I have to leave you here but I know that a lot of people are gonna do the same in my case." Stef looks at the tv then back to the kid. Then sighed and sat next to him.

"You know I don't want to come back here. Like I don't want to ever be here again, no matter what this is, an afterlife, a dream, a product of drugs and imagination. I just don't want to be in that space again doing nothing for who knows how long. I don't know what will happen if I leave you here. Maybe you will be able to send me back here the same way I drag you? I just can't risk it. I hope you will forgive me if you can hear me right now." Stef is silence for a a few second. .

"Fuck. That's stupid. I did know from the moment I realize I may be sent into Narutoverse I would have to kill. I just hoped that my first kill will be some nameless bandit or rapist or something, not a kid. It's good that the aura has a calming effect. This will probably haunt me later, but it's worth it. IT HAS TO BE WORTH IT!"

Stef tore the sleeve off of the child. After that, he tore it into smaller parts and stuffed them inside the nose of his victim. After that Stef put his hand under the victim's mouth and pressed, to keep his mouth shut.

After what felt like an hour later, the boy's heart stop. The old tv shatters like glass into a million pieces similar to a mirror, the body of Maboroshi following shortly after. The shard begins to spin around Stef. Stef begins to panic but he willed to be calm and the aura flowed into him, after a few moments he organized his thoughts.

"So what now? I can try to touch the tornado of shard? Mmmmmmm Better try to meditation again."

Stef sat down and began to meditate. As time passes shard come closer and closer to him. The small ones merged with him others continue to spin around him. Hitting each other until they become small enough to be absorbed. Eventually, he absorbed all shards. He blinked a few times. He was dazed.

"I don't have any idea what happened but at least I have his memories now. He wanted friends. He wanted to prove that he could be shinobi. Well, I can honor him that way." Stef fainted.

Next time he opened his eyes in front of him there is grass. He looks up and sees the green leaves. He looks at the sun and sees it. He is motionless for a few seconds.

'It is beautiful, especially after a few months of near-complete darkness." He cries as he smiles. 'Freedom. Freedom at last.' A few minutes later when he calms down, he mutters to himself,

"I hope I made the right decision."

Please be inform me of any major flaw in my grammar.


End file.
